Problem: What is the greatest common factor of $16$ and $32$ ? Another way to say this is: $\operatorname{gcf}(16, 32) = {?}$
Explanation: The greatest common factor is the largest number that is a factor of both $16$ and $32$ The factors of $16$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ , and $16$ The factors of $32$ are $1$ $2$ $4$ $8$ $16$ , and $32$ Thus, the greatest common factor of $16$ and $32$ is $16$. $\operatorname{gcf}(16, 32) = 16$